Wedding Bells
by ktd176
Summary: Heero's oldest daughter is getting married... Things go haywire for Serena, Heero's second daughter (who is in love with her sister's husband) after the wedding. Set after the gundam pilots have all settled down and had children... Yes, it's another one o
1. chapter 1 the wedding

Wedding Bells

by kat

Chapter 1

"RENA!" a voice yelled from downstairs. It was obviously my dad. It was also too early to get up. I rolled over and pulled my pillow over my ear so I couldn't hear the noises from downstairs. They'd live. "SERENA!" Ugh, maybe not.

"WHAT?!" I yelled back down.

"IT'S ALMOST TIME TO GO!" my mother yelled. "WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!"

"Ugh... How could we be late?" I mumbled to myself. "It's in our backyard."

I stood up and let my honey blond hair fall down my back. I went and got a shower, then came back to my room and got dressed. I pulled my hair up into a bun and put on that gross pink make-up my mother and Jeanna had gotten the other day. I looked at myself in the mirror.

My honey blond hair which I got from my mother was pulled tightly into a bun, strands falling out here and there. It looked rather messy, I liked it. My long bangs fell to the side of my face. I wore pink eye shadow which, more or less, brought out my green eyes. I scowled. At sixteen, I was shorter than my own mother. It was only a few inches, but it still made me mad. I reached into my closet to grab my high-heeled shoes that matched the dress and ran downstairs.

It was chaotic. Everybody was running back and forth trying to sort things out. Makenzie was beginning to worry, my mother trying to calm her down. Her puffy white dress swayed back and forth as she paced, considering. I could practically see the gears turning in her head. _Do I really wanna do this? One man for the rest of my life? If I only had a brain!_

"Hey." I greeted them. Makenzie's bridesmaids, her friends from school, giggling slightly as my appearance. I gave them a fake grin. Jerks, they giggle at everything that doesn't look perfect.

"Down at last?" Makenzie snapped. I looked around.

"Mom, where's dad?" I asked.

"Over by the cake, talking to Duo." she told me. Oh, she means policing Uncle Duo so he doesn't eat any of the cake before the wedding. Or does she mean his son Gabriel, nicknamed Duo because of his stupidity? Hmmm....

"If you're going over there, tell them to get in their places. We start in five minutes." she told me. Yes Master.

"Policing the cake?!" I asked happily, walking over to him. Heero Yuy rarely smiles, but I always get one out of him.

"Good Morning." Gabriel and Duo greeted. Oh lookie, it's both of them. Figures. Theirs brains were always in their stomachs... when there was food around anyway.

"Hi." I said dryly, ignoring that famous Maxwell grin on Gabriel's face. That boy made me wanna smack him. "Um, Mom me to tell you guys to get in your places, because we're starting a few minutes." I told them. Gabriel and Duo looked slightly downtrodden. Dad took them away. I felt my depression sink in, extremely quickly. My heart was pounding.

How could this be happening? My sister is marrying the one boy I have ever loved. It figured. My life already stinks, now it's just a lot worse. I scowled as took my place as a bridesmaid. The music was starting up.

The wedding went well. Silas, my one true love, married my sister. Aren't there rules about that?

"How're you taking it?" Addison asked. She walked into my room. I had forgotten I left the door open after I went downstairs and got ice cream, chocolate, soda, and just about every other sweet snack I could find. That including those dumb chocolate bunnies in the freezer left over from last Easter. She smiled slightly, apparently amused. "That good huh?"

"My one true love has left me for my worst enemy." I moped. Geez, I'm so pathetic.

"I know it's hard, but he's obviously not you're one true love." she reasoned, getting a spoon and eating a scoop of my peanut butter ice cream. She scowled. She hates peanut butter ice cream.

"How do _you_ know if he's my one true love or not?" I snapped.

"'Cuz he just married your older sister." she said. I vein popped out on my forehead. She sweat-dropped.

"He's confused. He knows we're meant for eachother. I wouldn't be surprised if he divorces her for me." I said. Addison grinned. She flipped her platinum blond hair behind her shoulder. She was beautiful. She looked a lot like her mother, but she had her father's hair.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he dropped you on your face." Dylan said, walking into the room with his friend (and my arch-enemy), Gabriel Maxwell. They both laughed. I scowled. Addison... she looked.... different... Oh yeah, that's it. She had those stars in her eyes again. I may have had it hot for my sister's husband, but she had it hot for my own brother. Geez, these family relationships were so screwy. All the gundam children always end up together. It was like some unwritten rule: judging by Malcolm and Chloe, _and_ Jayla and Wyatt.

"Ugh, hi Dylan. Hi Gabriel." I said in my father's favorite tone, none.

"Hey squirt." Gabriel said, coming over to sit next to me. He grabbed my spoon and stole some of my ice cream. I used my family death glare on him, and he grinned back. Jackass.

short first chapter, yes? Well, I hope ya guys like it. I'll have a list of who the children are in the next chapter, if ya haven't figured it out already. I mainly just wanna hear what you guys think... so, remember to review! thanx

_kat_


	2. Chapter 2 the blind date

Wedding Bells

by kat

Chapter 2

_Let's talk this over_

_it's not like we're dead_

_was it something I did?_

_was it something you said?_

I sat in my room letting the music blare. The house had been quiet all morning with Makenzie and all the legals recovering from their hangovers. Silas, Malcolm, and Makenzie were probably all sleeping it off, including my parents and Uncle Zechs and Aunt Noin. Silas..... Poor poor Silas. He's been led so astray. How could he have fallen into the clutches of my evil sister?

Well, I must not let it get me down. After all, all hope is not lost. I could still win him over. Poor Makenzie. She just doesn't understand he's in love with me. Poor fool. The phone began to ring. I picked it up.

"Hey." I heard Addison say on the other end.

"Hey Addy. What's up?" I asked, taking a bite out of my apple pie. Yum...

"Well, are you busy Friday?" she asked. Gee Addison, you're not my type.

"Depends. What for?" I asked.

"Nothing. There's a really good club in town that's just opening. I thought you might like to go. It'll get you out of the house, and maybe you'll stop thinking about you-know-who." she said. I smelled a plot.

"Okay, so what are you not telling me?" I asked. She was up to something.

"Nothing." she replied.

_don't leave me hangin'_

_in a city so dead_

_held up so high_

_on such a breakable thread_

"Yeah, last time you said that my teeth were black for a month because of that ink you put in my tea." I said, remembering the incident. Ahhh, pranks are fun.

"Okay, so maybe I haven't always been completely trustworthy, but you'll have fun. And you need to get out of the house." she reasoned. I glared at the stero which was still playing the music.

_you were all the things I thought I knew_

_and I thought we could be_

_you were everything, everything _

_that I wanted_

_we were meant to be, supposed to be_

_but we lost it_

_all of the memories so close to me_

_just fade away_

_all this time you were pretending_

_so much for my happy ending_

"Fine." I sighed into the phone. "But I hope you realize I'm only doing this because I'm getting pale from sitting here watching television." I said stubbornly. I could tell she was grinning on the other end.

"Good, come to my house around seven o'clock, and we'll go." she told me. I nodded my head, then remembered she couldn't see me.

"Okay, whatever." I replied. We hung up. I picked up the phone and threw it at the stero.

I arrived at Addison's house around 6:59, just when she said. I yawned. I went and knocked on the huge door to the Winner mansion. It took about three seconds before someone answered it. I walked inside and waited for Addison to finish getting ready. I should've known she'd be late. I sood for about twenty minutes before she came rushing down the stairs in a dark red dress and high heels.

"Hey, ya ready!?" Addison asked, cheerfully. Been ready!

"Sure." I said. And so we ventured forth into the abyss. When we got the club, there were two guys waiting outside. I had a sneaking suspicion that Addison had set me up on a blind date.

"Hey Addy!" one of the guys said. She smiled. I recognized one as her sometimes-boyfriend Connor. The other one smiled at me sweetly. Goody-two shoes...

"Serena, _this_" she began, looking at the second guy who I didn't know. "This is Ty." she said, introducing me.

"Hi." I said in a sweet-sounding voice which hid my inner-anger. I knew there was something she wasn't telling me. There's always something she doesn't tell me.

"Hi." he said, coming over and taking my arm to escort me into the club. Addison grinned at me. I had overwhelming desire to give her the finger. The only thing that stopped was the fact that I knew she would come up with some lame remark like '_you really want to? here, now?_'. I wasn't exactly in the mood to get into some witty banter while I was being forced to go on some blind date that could only result in my misery.

"You're just going to let her go out on some blind date?" Gabriel asked. Dylan shrugged.

"Her life, not mine. Why should it bother me?" Dylan asked, trying to control the butterflies in his stomach. He was going to have to go down to that club and rescue her out of something, he just knew it.

"Because, more than likely, some guy's gonna hit on her, and if she doesn't deck him, she's going to have a nervous breakdown because the guy she's been longing for ever since she turned seven has just married her sister." Gabriel snapped, trying to knock some sense into his bestfriend.

"You're just jealous." Dylan grinned. Gabriel tried to use the Heero Yuy death glare on him, and failed.

"I am **_not_** jealous!" Gabriel snapped.

"You are too."

"Why would I be jealous?" Gabriel asked, knowing the answer was obvious.

"Because you're in love with her." Dylan replied. Gabriel gave Dylan the finger. "And you're only proving it."

"Screw you." Gabriel mumbled. Dylan stifled a laugh.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Dylan asked.

"Because, she'd just say no."

"It's better to ask. I'd bet she wouldn't say no." Dylan said. Gabriel looked over at Dylan curiously.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. "She's still in love with Silas."

"HA! I wouldn't use the word 'love', I would go with 'infatuated'. He's just the only guy who could beat her at cards when she was eight." Dylan replied.

"She's a darn good poker player." Gabriel said. "But that still doesn't explain why she would say yes."

"Think about it like this: Silas has just gotten married, to her sister and mortal enemy. She's depressed, angry, and vulnerable. She lets down all her defenses. Give her a few days to mull it over, she'll decide it's time to get over Silas, and then you make your move." Dylan explained.

"You're forgetting one vital part of that equation." Gabriel told him. Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?"

"She hates my guts." Gabriel moped.

"Eh, she'll get over that. Besides, you deserve to have her hate your guts after what you did to her in seventh grade." Dylan shrugged.

"What did I do that was so horrible?" Gabriel asked.

"You got drunk and puked on her, for one."

"Oh please, it only happened once."

"Then, you pulled her pants down in front of the entire school when you tried to hit on her, just _before_ you puked on her." Dylan glared over at Gabriel, remembering. His sister had a long list of reasons to never date any guy, this happened to be at the top of it.

"Oh, that was me?" Gabriel asked. He also remembered it.

"Yes, that was you."

"Hmmm... no wonder she hates my guts."

"I have a warning for you though." Dylan said.

"Yes?"

"If you ever hurt her, I'll break every bone in your body." Dylan told him. Gabriel grinned slightly.

"I'll keep that in mind." Gabriel said, going pale.

"You do that."

"Would you like to dance?" he asked me. I grinned. No, I would **NOT **like to dance. I wanna go home.

"Sure." I said in my not-so-much voice.

We went out on the dance floor and danced around a little bit. Ty turned out to be a really good dancer. He told a couple jokes that made me laugh. He reminded me of Silas. Only, he wasn't Silas. He was boring really... Dull... and boring.... Grrrrrrrrr...... And no one could dance better than Silas. No one except Gabriel that is, and the day I date Gabriel is the day I climb into a gundam and fight off a war. Hmm, not a bad idea. It'd have to be Wing Zero though... Yes, Wing Zero definately. Ya know, it could use a few modifications...

Gabriel was now pacing, and had just about worn a trial into the floor when the phone rang. Both Gabriel and Dylan jumped, for pretty much the same reason.

"Hello?" Dylan answered.

"Hey. What's up?" he heard Erik ask.

"Nothng really. Serena's out on a blind date." Dylan said. He looked over at Gabriel. His hair was a wreak. Of course, his hair always looked terrible.

"Oh right, Addison told me about that." Erik said.

"You know the guy?" Dylan asked. Gabriel jumped at the phone.

"WHO IS HE?" Gabriel shouted. Dylan grabbed the phone back. They fell on the floor wrestling over the phone. Erik heard them yelling at eachother. Finally, they decided to put it on speaker phone.

"WHO IS HE?" Gabriel and Dylan asked at the same time.

"Relax. is name's Ty. He's a nice guy, leave it alone."

"What's he like?" Gabriel asked.

"So perfect he's dull." Erik said.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked.

"Well, he dances, he jokes, he's got the perfect track record. Never did anything that made him look like a fool, not that I know of. Clothes are always pressed, no wrinkles. Hair's perfect."

"Sounds suspicious." Gabriel said.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he's a crazed ax-murdering circus freak out to destroy everything good and pure in the world." Dylan said sarcastically. Gabriel nodded his head.

"You're probably right." Erik said.

"WHAT?" Gabriel and Dylan asked at the same time. Erik started laughing.

"HAHA! I'm just kidding. Geez, you guys are uptight. What's the matter? Break up with your girlfriend?"

"More like Serena just broke up with hers." Dylan mumbled.

"Serena had a girlfriend? Dude, why didn't you tell me?" Erik asked.

"Cute."

"So who's the lucky ex?" Erik asked. "I didn't know she was dating anybody. I always thought she was available. No one she keeps turning me down."

"Nobody." Dylan said.

"HA! Like I'm gonna fall for that one. I can tell when you're holding back Dylan. You're a terrible liar." Erik said.

"You mean don't know?" Gabriel asked. "I thought every one knew."

"Knew what?"

"Serena's been head over heels in love with Silas since she was eight." Dylan said. They heard Erik spit out his soda.

"What?"

"Yeah. Dylan's got this theory about him being the only guy she couldn't beat at poker." Gabriel said. He fell down into his chair, making a loud thumping noise.

"Well, that explains a lot." Erik said. Dylan glared at the phone.

"Like what?"

"Like how she always followed him around like a lost puppy when she was little." Erik said. He laughed. "I mean, who would follow him around when I'm there?" Dylan and Gabriel sweatdropped.

"So, she'll be okay on the date then?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Most likely, he'll bore her to death!"

No, no... Why can't they make a version of Wing Zero in baby blue? I mean, all those colors contrast eachother! Maybe if they used a really light version of turquise. Naw, that'd clash with the blue. Well, Wing Zero might stop being feared if people saw it in baby blue. We'd better put some pink in their too. OOOH! ADD SOME FLOWERS! Well.... What kind of flower?

"Um, Serena?"

"Oh, what?" I said, jmuping out of my thoughts.

"Are you alright?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" I asked curiously. But I do wanna kick your butt... I was designing my gundam!

"I dunno. It just seems like you've been somewhere else all night." Ty told her.

"Oh. It's nothing." I said. "I was just thinking about my gundam."

"You have a gundam?" Ty asked, slightly shocked.

"Well, not yet. But I will once the war starts." I said, nodding stupidly.

"The war?" Ty asked.

"Yeah, in a few years there'll be a war, and they'll have to bring back the gundams. I'll be getting Wing Zero." I said. Ty's jaw dropped. I ignored it and continued to tell him about my plans for Wing Zero.

"I was thinking the paint job is really ugly, so what they ought to do is make it baby blue. Turquise might be good too. But then, ya know, I thought people might stop being afraid of Wing Zero if it was baby blue, so I thought some light pink might work better." I continued. Ty stared at me in wonder, sweat dropping. "But the problem with that is, they might clash. Well then we'd have gotten nowhere. So, what do you think about polka dots?" I asked. Ty looked shocked beyond all reason. That's the problem with being the daughter of a gundam pilot, everyone thinks you're loon.

"I, uh..." Ty began... Yes? "It would look... nice..." he said. I examined his face for a moment. He may still be in shock, but he's a **BAD** liar. Or maybe I'm bad at reading faces..?

"Gee, thanks. I thought so too. Well, actually, those stripes on the old prison uniforms? Those might look cool too, but I'm not entirely sure about that. I mean, I don't want people to think I'm a convict or I'm one of the bad guys. And then there's also this whole thing about how plain it looks. Maybe if we painted some kind of design on it. I don't know what though. Now that I think about it, I'm not a flowers and hearts kinda girl.... What do you think about stars and cresent moons? I think that'd look really cute."

"Heh, how.. nice..." he told me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Hey, I think it's working!

"Actually... I think my beeper just went off." he said. Yep, bad liar.

"I didn't hear anything." I said. Here it comes.

"It's set to vibrate." he nodded. I smiled and shook my head. What a loser.

"Oh."

"I have to go and take this. Uh, it was nice to meet you." he said. I nodded stupidly and watched him wander off. Over all, I give this blind date a star and a half. Geez, how boring was that. I looked around the room for my friend Addison. She was still dancing with Connor. I walked over to her.

"Hey Addy, I'm gonna go." I simply said.

"What happened to Ty?" she asked, frowning.

"Oh, his beeper went off, urgent business." I replied, trying not to smirk. She raised at eyebrow and looked at me suspiciously. "What?" I asked. She sighed.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." she said, shaking her head.

"Bye!" I replied. And with that, I leave this awful club with the crappy music to go home and relax... or so I thought.

When I got home, I wasn't at all surprised to find Gabriel's car in the driveway. Great, just what I need. Another visit from that jerk who likes to steal my ice cream... How... not fun. It's too bad he's a jerk drunk, he's kinda cute. Although, I really shouldn't think that after what happened in seventh grade. I've almost gotten rid of that nickname entirely. I walked inside.

"Hello!?" I asked.

"Serena? How was your blind date?" I heard Dylan ask from the living room. I walked into the living to find he and Gabriel lounging around the television watching a sci-fi b-movie, as they channel to prone to play. Gabriel's hair was falling out of the neat braid it was usually in, like he had constantly been running his hands through his hair. The carpet looked worn and scuffed up. Their clothes were all wrinkled. Oh man, who died this time?

"Oh, it was good. I came up with my own design for a gundam, I decided I want to redo my a room with a kind of lighthouse motif, and this dress: so not my style." I told them. Gabriel grinned and Dylan laughed slightly. I examined Gabriel's face closely. He looked like he might be slightly pained, but his eyes showed no real emotion, and he was grinning. It was not at all, I think, a bad smile...

"And what actually happened on the date?" Dylan asked. He looked dangerous.

"Don't worry." I told him. "You don't have to break anybody's legs. I didn't like the guy. Too sweet, not at all my type. I danced with him, and I guess his beeper, which was set on vibrate, went off and he had to leave." I shrugged and sat down on the couch a few seats over from Gabriel. It was as far away as I could get from him without having to sit on the floor.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out." Dylan said.

"Oh yeah, ya look it too. What have you two been up to?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked.

"The floor looks like someone wore a hole in it. Your clothes are all wrinkled. And why does Gabriel look like a truck ran over him?"

"We were just.. thinking about school." they said. Oh yeah, they look like they're talking about school, maybe flunking a class or seven.

"Whatever." I shrugged and stood up to get some ice cream.

"BRING A COUPLE EXTRA SPOONS!" Dylan yelled. I scowled. They're invading my mope again. I leaned back against the wall.

How could Silas do this to me?

So, what did you guys think? Took me a couple days to write this. Thanks to magical-flyingdragon for reviewing!!! Hopefully you liked this chapter, chapter three'll be up soon! If this gets at all confusing, it's because the formatting keeps messing up once I upload it and try to fix it. I think it'll be okay though.  
kat 


	3. Dizzy Gambling and a Kiss

Wedding Bells

by kat

Chapter 3 - Dizzy Gambling

"So, I heard about Serena's date." Quatre commented. Heero glared.

"Don't remind me." he said. "She's been absolutely miserable ever since her sister and Silas got married, that blind date last night really didn't help." Heero snapped.

"Addison was only thinking about Serena's well-being." Quatre defended his daughter.

"Couldn't she have thought about some other way?"

"Like what?" Quatre asked.

"I don't know." Heero growled. "By... taking her to the zoo or something." Quatre chuckled.

"By taking her to the zoo Heero? Do you honestly think that taking her to the zoo would help her to get over Silas? She's the most like of your own children." Quatre reasoned. Heero used his famous death glare.

"What's your point?" he snapped.

"She's stubborn, pig-headed, and brutally honest." Quatre said. "Not only that, but she doesn't give up easily."

"What are you saying? That Serena's going to try to win Silas over, _after he's married her **older sister?**_" Heero asked. He couldn't possibily imagine it... mostly.

"I'm simply saying the truth. Serena's not the type to forget things, feelings especially." Quatre said.

"Everyone keeps saying that. They also keep saying she'll get over it." Heero moped slightly. "I have to say, for a girl getting over it, she's taking her time and not making it easy on herself."

"It'll get easier, don't worry. Where is she today?" Quatre asked.

"She's at the Dizzy Cafe', that stupid coffee shop downtown kids like to hang out." Heero replied.

"And where're Silas and Makenzie?"

"....at the stupid coffee shop downtown kids like to hang out." Heero mumbled.

"How'd they end up there?" Quatre asked. Heero sighed.

"Just because my children are grown up, doesn't mean they aren't kids." Heero stated.

"Yeah, but you'd think they'd have gone to the latest make-out spot." Duo joked, walking in the room.

"When did you get here?" Quatre asked.

"About two stupid coffee shops ago." Duo said. He ignored the looks Heero was giving him and sat down. "And by the way, Serena's _not_ at the Dizzy Cafe'." Duo said.

"Well then, where is she?" Heero asked. Duo shrugged.

"I've just been over there. None of the kids are there, I don't think any of them would be caught dead in that hippee joint."

"What were you going over there?" Quatre asked.

"Getting another bag of freshly ground coffee for Hilde." Duo said. "She'll only drink it from there."

"What do you mean they weren't there? They've been going there every week since they started middle school." Heero asked. Trowa nodded and put down the paper.

"Even my son and daughter are there for hours at a time." Trowa stated.

"In that place?" Duo asked. "No way. It's a dead-zone. The only people who go there are junkies."

"Then why does your onna only drink coffee from there Maxwell?" Wufei asked. Duo grinned.

"Because, they may house junkies, but they have the best coffee in town." Duo said.

"Well, if they're not there, where are they?" Heero asked. Duo laughed.

"Ya know, you'd think this would've come up before." he said to himself.

"What does that mean?" Wufei asked.

"Well... How many of our children have all gone to middle school and onto the high school and moved out of the house and spent all their time with their friends at Dizzy Cafe'?" he asked. Everyone looked around at eachother. He did had a good point. _Baka_, thought Wufei.

"Where are they?" Heero asked again. Duo sighed as he grinned. Wufei glared at him, holding a chinese broad sword threateningly.

"Tell us." Wufei demanded.

"No, no. This is too sweet. You'll have to figure it out all on your own." Duo said.

-

"So, who're you betting on?" Gabriel asked. Dylan shrugged, his bangs falling into his eyes.

"I'm thinking Malcolm."

"He's got a powerful arm, but Blake's been working out." Gabriel said. Dylan nodded.

"Yeah, but Malcolm's still stronger, and Blake's only doing himself more harm than good by arm wrestling so much. It only hurts his arm since he's still not strong enough to be a real challenge." Dylan replied.

"Well, ya gotta bet soon, or the whole match is gonna be over." Gabriel replied, taking a sip of the beer he'd bought.

"FIVE DOLLARS ON MALCOLM!" he yelled. They recorded the bet. After about five more minutes, the match was over. Malcolm had won, again. People were patting Blake on the back, saying their "don't worry, you'll do better next time, you've improved a lot" pep talks.

"Who's next?" Gabriel asked.

"Serena against Gaz." Malik said as he walked over. Dylan looked over at him. He was getting tall, reaching six feet. Not bad at seventeen. He was practically a clone of his father when it came to looks. He had the same jet black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, the same eyes, the same nose...

"Serena arm wrestles?" Gabriel asked in wonder.

"No, she's never arm wrestled in her life. That's just about the only thing she _hasn't_ done." Dylan replied. He watched his younger sister sit down at the table by Gaz, a musclebound brute who could bend five inches of thick steel, and easily break his baby sister's arm.

"Should we uh.... step in?" Malik asked.

"Nah." Gabriel replied.

"WHAT?!" Dylan said. "I can't believe you. You're in love with my sister, but you're just gonna stand there while someone breaks her arm?" Dylan asked is disbelief.

"I'd rather brave your wrath than hers, and that's exactly what I'd get if I stood in." he said. Dylan glared. He walked over to the table and reached it _just_ as the match begun. People all around were shouting bets on Gaz winning and how long Serena could last. He walked over to sister while she was wrestling to try to talk some sense into her.

"Serena, you can stop now." Dylan said.

"Do you mind, I'm busy." she replied. Gaz glared at him.

"He's gonna break your arm." Dylan snapped. She looked over at him angrily as she continued to arm wrestle.

"And," she began in a deceptively sweet voice that she used at her most dangerous moments. "If you don't back off, I'll break yours." Dylan stepped away slowly.

"Told you." Gabriel said.

"Shut up." Dylan said. Malik leaned against the wall and watched. His sister walked over to him smiling.

"Care to place a bet?" she asked. He looked down at her.

"Bridge, how could you place Serena up against Gaz?" he asked. "She could get hurt."

"No she won't. Gaz is such a softie." Bridget replied, brushing it off. Malik glared at her.

-

"MAXWELL! TELL ME OR I'LL CUT OFF YOUR BRAID!" Wufei screamed. He chased after Duo who was running away towards the woods.

"Shouldn't we stop Wufei?" Quatre asked. The others all looked up at eachother, considering. They looked back down at their books and newspapers and continued to drink their coffee. Quatre sighed.

-

I won the arm wrestling match with Gaz. It was easy, set up so bets would be placed, so of course I won. Some people said Bridget was crazy, setting this up. It wasn't originally her idea, it belonged to her sister Jayla originally, but she was the current owner of Dizzy Gambling. She was working extra hard to get enough money so they could move out from underneath the Dizzy Cafe' and get their own building. Jayla had argued that this was a bad idea, but it was goal Bridget was determined to reach. I grinned at my good friend as I walked over to her.

"Nicely done." Bridget congradulated.

"Thank you." I said. "Hey Malik. How're the cats?" I asked politely. He had the cutest tabby cats. It seemed all the children of Chang Wufei were carbon copies, but their personalities were so very different. Maybe they got that from their mother? But Sally Po didn't have the kind of mischievious side that they had to run this place. It was a family establishment.

"Fine. Terry just figured out how to use the liter box." he told me. I grinned.

"'Bout time." I said. "What took him so long?" I asked.

"I dunno. The pet therapist said it was probably some kind of childhood trauma." he replied. Malik was the only person I knew who would actually take their pet to a therapist. It was kinda frightening. "Hey uh, do you want a soda?" he asked me. I thought about it for a second. I was kinda thirsty. I looked over at Makenzie and Silas who were spending all their money at the poker table...

"Uh... Yeah." I said. "I could go for that." We walked over to the small bar where you could get refreshments.

-

"Is that Malik and Serena?" Gabriel asked, spying two people who looked exactly like them over at the bar. Dylan looked over.

"Yep, that's them." Dylan said. He looked over at Gabriel, who was trying to keep from going over there to kill Malik every time he made her laugh. "Maybe you should go ask her to dance."

"What?" Gabriel asked, coming out of his daze.

"I said, ask her to dance." Dylan told him.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"She's with Malik." Gabriel told him. "Besides, there's no where to dance here."

"Is too. Bridge just put it in." he said. Dylan pointed to the back of room. There was music playing and a couple was slow dancing.

"I can't." he said again.

"Chicken." Dylan mumbled.

"Would you shut up!"

"No. If you're in love with her, you ought to make a move." he said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Gabriel snapped. Dylan grinned. Gabriel could see mischief in his eyes.

-

Malik took my hand and led me over to the dance floor. We walked by my brother and Gabriel, who were arguing. Dylan smiled at me, that fake smile he uses when he's been in a fight at school and he wasn't supposed to. I looked over at Gabriel, who seemed depressed. His hair was a mess, again.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Uh... sure..." he mumbled. Malik and I kept walking. We got to the dance floor and started to dance.

"So....." he began.

"So...When is Abby due?" I asked.

"Ugh, next week so says the vet." he replied. I laughed, vets seemed to always be wrong.

"You realize that means either tomorrow night or three weeks from now." I told me.

"Yeah really." he replied. "I'm not even sure what I'm going to do with the kittens." Malik said.

"Hmmm.. how many are there going to be?" I asked.

"A couple. Do you want one?" Malik asked. I thought about it. A kitten would be so cool... of course, Dylan was allergic. I looked over at my brother. He and Gabriel seemed to be arguing. That couldn't be go. Gabriel and Dylan never argue full-out. It's usually just joking. They seemed to be really mad at eachother this time. What had happened? They were getting along fine earlier. When we came in they laughing their heads off at lame jokes and pulling pranks on people. Now they wanted to kill eachother!

"What's going on...." I murmured to myself, not really expecting an answer.

"What do you mean?" Malik asked me.

"Gabriel and Dylan are about to kill eachother!" I said. I ran over just as Dylan's fist landed square in Gabriel's jaw. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed at my brother.

"HE STARTED IT!" Dylan shouted back.

"I DID NOT!" Gabriel screamed.

"DID SO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID SO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID SO!"

"SHUT THE HECK UP!" I screamed as loud as I could. The two stopped arguing and looked at me. Gabriel was still lying on the floor. I guess the blow to his head kept making him sway, because he couldn't keep his balance everytime he tried to stand.

-

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Duo screamed. "They're not at the Dizzy Cafe'." he told them.

"WE ALREADY KNEW THAT! WHERE ARE THEY?!" Wufei screamed.

"...They're underneath the Dizzy Cafe'."

"What?"

-

I lifted Gabriel up and put arm around me so he could balance. I glared nonstop at my brother as I took Gabriel over to the bar so I could get an ice pack. His lip had split and was bleeding, and his jaw looked a little purple, bruised. I helped him sit down on a chair and got a wet cloth. I took it and started cleaning his split lip.

"What the heck was all that about?" I asked. Gabriel tried to grin, but made his lip worse.

"I have no idea." he told me. I glared at him.

"So he just beat the crap outta you over nothing? Not very likely." I said, continuing to clean his lip.

"Ow, that stings." he mumbled.

"Get over it."

"So... How are you doing?" he asked me. I smirked.

"I'm... doing....okay." I said. I shook my head as my long bang fell into my eyes, but it didn't help. He grinned... as close as he could to a grin, and pushed them behind my ears. I felt myself blush.

"Good. You should ummm..." he trailed off.

"Yeah." I said. I leaned over the counter and put some ice into a plastic bag. I wrapped it in some paper towels and put it against the bruise. "Just um... keep this here." I said.

"Yeah. Okay." he replied. I have to admit, it was nice just standing there, staring into his eyes. I could get lost in those eyes of his. Did I mention that already? I don't know how long we stood there. I felt myself smiling, I don't know why. I don't even like Gabriel.

"I um... I ought to... umm.." I began, trying to think of something to say and failing miserably. He began to turn but he grabbed my arm. Before I knew it, he was kissing me! My eyes widened in shock. I think I began to kiss him back. How did that happen?

"SERENA!" I heard my father shout. Both Gabriel and I jumped out of the kiss. I looked around the room. Over by the door was my father, glaring at Gabriel. Not good. The other parents came in the room too. They could hardly believe their eyes. Everything stopped, the dancing, the gambling, **_everything_**. "Which one of you is responsable for this place?" he asked, looking around at the all the people. Bridget took a few steps back. This couldn't be good. They must've caught onto her guilt, because the very next second Wufei started screaming.

BRIDGET!? HOW COULD YOU? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY HONOR? RUNNING AN UNDERGROUND GAMBLING RING, LYING TO YOUR PARENTS, ENCOURAGING OTHERS TO- blah blah blah.." I stopped listening somewhere through his rant. It was too long anyway, Duo and Heero took some duck tape and made him shut up. I sighed, this couldn't be good.

-

That night I lay in my bed thinking about the week's adventure. My sister got married, I moped and whine fourty-seven times, I danced with Malik, went out on a blind date with Addy's friend, Gabriel and Dylan started beating eachother up, and I kissed Gabriel. Why did I kiss Gabriel? That wasn't supposed to happen. How could I kiss Gabriel, I don't even like him. I'm in love with Silas, aren't I? ...am I moving on?

-

"So how's your jaw?" Dylan asked Gabriel over the phone.

"Death. How could you hit me?" Gabriel snapped.

"Hey, I got you to talk to her didn't I?"

"More than that."

"What do you mean?"

"I kissed her." Gabriel confessed.

"WHAT?!"

"I kissed her, and I think she kissed me back."

-

A/N: so what do you think? I got the idea for the gambling ring from a friend. I know it's kinda short, but it's been a few days, so I thought I should update... anyway, remember to review!


	4. Break Me & A Little Extra

Wedding Bells

by kat

Chapter 4 - Break Me & a Little Extra

"I liked today's sermon." Middi said. Blake snorted.

"It sucked. Sometimes I swear the priest's on crack." Blake said.

"Blake, how many times have I told you not to talk about a priest like that?" Middi scolded. Trowa nodded.

"It's true. The priest is crazy." Jayden said.

"This coming from two of the _kids_ who're responsable for an underground gambling ring." Trowa replied.

"Hey, it wasn't our idea!" Jayden defended herself.

"I don't want to hear it. You were helping Bridget with her illegal business, and you were also gambling." Trowa told her.

"But dad!" Jayden pleaded. Trowa shook his head. "It was the priest's idea..." she mumbled to herself.

"What?" Middi asked.

"Nothing." Jayden replied.

"Remember, you two are grounded. If I catch either of you two on the phone, computer, _or_ watching tv, you'll regret it. Tomorrow you'll both clean the basement and attic. Understood?" Trowa said. They nodded. They walked out the door to go the Yuy house for family dinner. It was a tradition that had started their first thanksgiving after the war, and just sort of became a sunday night dinner.

-

"You're so dead." Devin grinned at his older brother. Gabriel glared at him.

"Shut up half-pint." Gabriel snapped. Devin glared. The one thing Devin could not stand was people who made fun of him because of his height. His father was over six feet, and his mother was at least five feet, two inches... so how'd he end up stuck at four feet, nine inches? Fate was cruel. Devin gave him the finger.

"You two, stop." Hilde said, ending it instantly. Hilde was usually sweet, always in a good mood. The one thing you never really wanted to do was see her bad side. It usually took a lot to bring it out, but they had seen it before and would rather not risk it.

"I'm so dead." Gabriel mumbled to himself as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, you probably are." Duo agreed. "But don't worry, he'll make it fast."

-

"I'm going to break every bone in his puny little body." Heero fumed.

"Heero, calm down." Relena told him.

"Calm? You want me to be calm? That Maxwell was kissing my daughter, and you want me to be calm? YOU BE CALM!" he snapped. Relena frowned. Heero saw her face and sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just mad."

"It's hard not to notice." Relena told him. "And I understand, but you can't kill Duo's son."

"Watch me."

"Heero..."

"I'll break every bone in his body. Then I'll rip off his limbs and skin him alive. After that, if he's still breathing, I'll beat him to death with his own limbs." Heero growled. He looked towards Relena, who looked green from the imagery.

"Uh, maybe there's an explanation." she tried to reason.

"Yes.... SERENA!!!!" Heero yelled to his youngest daughter.

"Yes dad?" she asked weakly.

"WHY IN THE HECK WERE YOU KISSING THAT MAXWELL BOY! DON'T YOU KNOW HE'S TROUBLE!" Heero started screaming. Serena flinched.

"Umm... it just sort of... happened." Serena replied.

-

The first thing Gabriel heard when he walked into the Yuy household was Heero yelling at Serena for kissing him. She had just walked off as he walked into the room. Heero glared at him.

"You-"

"HEERO!" Duo greeted him. He shook Heero's hand. "Nice to see you, how're the fish?" Gabriel grinned. He heard someone strumming on a guitar. He walked into the other room and saw Serena sitting there on the couch.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey."

"Um... how're you doing?" Serena asked, then mentally kicked herself. Why do guys always do this to her?

"Do you play?" Gabriel asked.

"Play what?" she asked. He pointed to the guitar. She looked down at it. "OH! A little. I only really know one song so far, I'm just learning."

"Play it." he said.

"What?"

"Play it."

"I can't." she said simply.

"Why not?"

"Because... I'm bad at it." Gabriel grinned at her response.

"Please?" he asked. He made a face. She laughed.

"Fine." she said. She started to strum on the guitar and sing.

_-I will meet you in some place_

_where the light lends itself to soft repose-_

Gabriel smiled as he watched her play. She was beautiful. Not only that, but her guitar playing was good too.

_-I will let you undress me_

_but I warn you, I have thorns like an rose-_

She closed her eyes as she began to play, knowing exactly what to do.

_-and you could hurt me with your bare hands_

_you could hurt me using the sharp end of what you say_

_but I'm lost to you now_

_there's no amount of reason to save me-_

Heero walked into the room to find Gabriel drooling over his daughter as she played the first song she had ever learned on the guitar, which she knew by heart. She had only been playing for a couple months, but was already extremely good at the guitar. Heero wanted to kill Gabriel on the spot.

_-so break me_

_take me_

_just let me fill your arms again-_

Heero was about to kill Gabriel, but he saw the look on his face. Gabriel looked like a lovesick puppy. The last thing he needed was that boy falling in love with his daughter! He had embaressed in front of everyone! THEY HAD A HISTORY!

_-break me_

_I'll let you make me_

_just let me feel your love again-_

The seconds passed as Serena sang. To Gabriel, it didn't really matter. He didn't know Heero was behind him, glaring at him. He didn't know Duo and Hilde were smiling at him as they watched. He didn't know the world was finding out that he was head over heels in love.

_-feels like being underwater_

_now that I've let go and lsot control_

_water kisses fill my mouth_

_water fills my soul-_

_-so break me_

_take me_

_just let me fill your arms again_

_break me _

_I'll let you make me_

_just let me feel your love again-_

Gabriel sat down next to her on the couch. He brushed her hair out of her eyes as she played. Serena smiled.

_-kiss me once_

_well, maybe twice_

_oh, it never felt so nice-_

He left his hand on her shoulder as she played. She opened here eyes and looked over at him, smiling.

_-so break me_

_take me_

_just let me fill your arms again_

_break me-_

Gabriel inched a tiny bit closer.

_-I'll let you make me-_

Serena smiled as he leaned forward.

_-just let me feel your love again-_

As Serena finished the song, they both leaned in, and kissed. Heero's jaw dropped in shock.

"SERENA!" he shouted. Gabriel ended the kiss. He looked at Serena, who had her eyes closed and was still smiling.

"Yes daddy?" she asked, in a daze.

"YOU KISSED HIM AGAIN!" Heero shouted. Serena's eyes popped open. Uh-oh. Heero looked over at Gabriel. "YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Oh sh-" Gabriel began. He was cut off by Heero's rock-hard fist connecting with his face. Duo quickly ran over and stopped Heero from hitting his son again.

"What the heck are you doing Heero?" Relena asked.

"Keeping his hands OFF my daughter!" Heero yelled as he lunged towards Gabriel. Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Zechs all struggled to keep Heero in a hold. It was not easy. Serena looked over at Gabriel, who now had a black eyes, a split lip, and bruise from where Dylan had hit him the other night. He was building quite the collection. She walked over to him and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded. She helped him get to the kitchen for an ice pack.

"Geez. You really ought to stop getting the crap beaten out of you." Devin told him.

"Shut up."

"Gabriel.." his mother said in warning.

"Sorry mom."

"Let me have a look." she said. She came over and examined Gabriel. "You might have a concussion, but it's minor if anything at all." she said. Duo came in panting for air.

"Man, next time you two decide to do that, please just get a room so I don't have to hold him back." Duo said. "How're you doing?" he asked his son.

"Peachy keen." he snapped. "How do you think I'm doing?" Duo laughed.

"It's your own fault. If I were you two, I would take things a little slower for a while." Duo said. Serena's eyes widened. Things? Oh no... was what she thought was happening really happening?


	5. Do You Love Me?

Wedding Bells

by.... guys, I need a new nickname! seriously! please post some ideas in reviews...

Chapter 5 - Do You Love Me?

"Things?" I asked numbly. What had happened? How had this turned into a 'thing'? Gabriel looked at me with a strange expression on his face. I couldn't read it. His cobalt blue eyes seemed to mask whatever it was he was thinking.

"Serena, that was some awesome playing." Addison said. I looked towards her and nodded my head. I was in shock, plain and simple. It had turned into a thing? That can't happen. I'm.... grieving the loss of my eternal love. I'm.... moping. I'm... so incredibly, deeply, plain and simply screwed. I started taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

"Serena, are you alright?" Gabriel asked me. I looked towards him and tried to say yes, but found I couldn't speak. What began as breathing quickly turned into hyperventalating. Man, this was definately not my day... Not that it was Gabriel's either... I felt him put his arm on my shoulder. I looked up at him, into those deep blue eyes of his. "Calm down." he said. I did. As I was looking into his eyes, I saw something... I just _knew_.

"Do you love me?" I asked. He looked shocked.

"What?"

"Do you love me?" I asked again. It's not a hard question to answer... What if he did love me? HA! That wasn't possible, practically everyone knew about my love for Silas. Everyone knew about all the times Gabriel had teased me. They all remembered the time he got drunk, hit on me, and then pulled my pants down in front of the entire school. They remember me coming home and sobbing. They remember how I wouldn't leave my room or so much as talk to anyone for two weeks. Gabriel Maxwell. In love with me... nah... I think. "Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"I- I need to-" was all I got out before I ran. I turned around and just ran. Up the stairs. To my room. I locked my bedroom door. Wait, what am I running for? Because I'm in love with Silas. Silas? But Silas just got married. To my own sister. It doesn't change the fact I'm in love with him. Wait, I'm in love with Silas? Yes, you moron, you're in love with Silas. Hey, don't call me a moron. You are one. Am I getting into an argument with myself? In my own head? Yes. Wow, that's really dumb. Well, nobody said you were bright. Am I really in love with Silas? I mean, granted he's cute, and brilliant, and handsome, and sweet, and perfect, and strong, and athletic, and... but, he's never noticed me back. He's noticed my sister. And he's just soo... perfect.

And Gabriel? Gabriel always comes over every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday. He always looks like he has bedhead. He never wears his shoes in a building, not even at church or school. Not to mention I'm not sure if he cleans his socks. I bet they could walk on their own. And they all have at least five holes in them. You'd think he hadn't gotten new ones within the last ten years. His clothes are always wrinkled. He has that stupid braid. He wears his pajamas to school instead of his uniform. He thinks he's so great. He gets drunk. He hits on girls he doesn't even know.

Where as even Silas's faults are perfect. He's obsessive. He's a neat freak. Every night, when he writes in his journal, he writes exactly two pages. He always buys the same brand of soda each time, and won't get any soda at all if the store doesn't have the one he wants, which never happens because he only goes to one store. His clothes are always pressed. Every hair is place.

I can't be in love with Silas. He's too... perfect. But... could I have feelings for Gabriel? No, duh. But he embaresses me every chance he gets. So? He pulled my pants down in front of the entire school. Way back when. He's always teasing me. You tease him back.... and he was my first kiss. And you fell for him.

I don't like the voices in my head. They always seem to want to contradict me. This time though, the voices seemed to have a point. I thought I loved Silas, but in the end, I don't. He's so perfect, he's nauseating. How could I not have noticed that before? I think what I really want is a guy who may be grown up, but still blows bubbles in his chocolate milk. I want a guy who'll listen to me play guitar and not twitch every time I hit a wrong note. I want a guy who'll get into a fight just to me to notice him. A guy who'll brush the hair out of my face with gentle hands just so he can see me smile. I want a guy who'll invade my life each time I decide to mope and pig out on ice cream and chocolate. I don't want perfect, what I really want is Gabriel.

--------------

"What do you think she's doing up there?" Gabriel asked sadly.

"I don't know." Addison said. "Are you gonna be okay?" she asked. Gabriel looked at her and nodded.

"Yes. I suppose. I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

--------------

I ought to go back down there. I want to see Gabriel again. I jumped as a I heard a door close. I walked over to my window and looked out. Gabriel was leaving. Oh no.

-------------

A/N: Awww.... don't worry, there's more to come!


	6. Stealing Glances

Wedding Bells

by... new nickname!!

Chapter 6 - Stealing Glances

I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I hadn't seen Gabriel in a week. I hope he's there tonight. I was playing at a club downtown. It was my first time playing _ever_. I really wanted him to be there. I'd tried calling him, but there was never any answer. Or he was out. I swear, he stopped taking my calls... not that I ever really called him in the first place.... My dark blue blouse was loose enough to be modest, but hinted at curves. My black skirt was long enough to brush my knees. Leave it to mom to pick something both modest AND feminine. I had almost thought that didn't exist as an option anymore.

"You're up!" I heard.

"OKAY!" I yelled back. I took a deep breath and forced myself to relax. No hyperventalating tonight.

--------

"Come on!" Dylan yelled back at Gabriel.

"I told you I don't want to go to a club." Gabriel mumbled.

"And I brought you along anyway!" Dylan said cheerfully.

"What is this place?" Gabriel asked as the building came into view.

"It's where we're going. It's the Twilight Club."

"The Twilight Club?" Gabriel scoffed.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Dylan quickly got out of the car and ran over to make sure Gabriel got out. Boy, this would be good. They ran inside and founds seats.

"It's really quiet. Shouldn't there be music playing?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh, there will be. Just wait for it." Dylan said. Gabriel started to suspect something. He didn't have time to say anything about it however, the singer came out on stage. His jaw dropped. "Serena..." he whispered to himself in awe. She looked beautiful. She began to play her guitar.

_the night we first met, you pierced through my skin_

Her eyes scanned the audience. She was looking for someone. Dylan waved. She looked over at their table. Her eyes met Gabriel's. She smiled.

_had thought i was set and i wasn't letting anyone in_

_but then there you were standing before me_

_everyone disappeared and you were all that i could see_

Dylan watched his friend. He grinned. Man, they would make the perfect couple. Two crazies.

_and i watched you watching me_

_stealing glances_

_and i watched you watching me_

_with your shaky advances_

Gabriel stared in wonder. It was almost like she was singing to him. Could she have been singing to him?

_i left that night wondering "what the hell was that"_

_"who was that girl, and did i just imagine that"_

_that look in your eyes was more than meet & greet_

_there was something more there, something really sweet_

Serena smiled as she sang. She closed her eyes, knowing exactly what to play.

_and i watched you watching me_

_stealing glances_

_and i watched you watching me_

_with your shaky advances_

She prepared herself for the next verse.

_i'll never forget that last night_

_remember that night when i played my guitar_

_i sang my heart out, i was singing to you_

_but i could not find the courage to pursue you_

Gabriel smirked.

_i wanted to you_

_but i was too afraid to tell you_

_i didn't want that night to end, you told me you wished the same_

_that morning i ran from you, every chance that came_

_i sat outside your window, and waited for you to wake_

_i wanted to tell you everything but that's when i ran away_

Addison stood off by the bar and listened. The song was beautiful.

_and i watched you watching me_

Dylan looked around at all the people. His sister's singing was a big hit. His eyes stopped on the girl standing by the bar. It was Addison. She was all alone.

_don't think i didn't see all those times you looked at me_

_when it came to say goodbye, you were suddenly very shy_

_so i left that night, wondering "what the hell was that"_

_"who was that girl, and did i just imagine that"_

_i drove away not knowing what we share_

_but i think we both know something is there_

Addison felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Dylan standing before her.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." she replied.

_so i watched you watching me_

_stealing glances_

_and i watched you watching me_

_with your shaky advances_

"The song's about to end... but, do you want to dance?" he asked her.

"Yes." she said. He led her out to the dance floor. Addison was shocked. Was this really happening? They waited for Serena's song to end. There was only another verse anyway.

_i watched you watching me_

_only time and fate will tell_

_but i think on that night_

_we both fell_

Serena opened her eyes on the last line. People everywhere were clapping. She saw her brother and Addison on the dance floor. She grinned. But the one person who clapped the loudest for her was Gabriel.

"GABRIEL!" Serena tried to shout over the audience.

"SERENA!" he yelled back. He tried to make his way through the crowd of people.

"SHUT UP!" Addison screamed. It was very quiet all of the sudden. Dylan grinned. Gabriel ran up to the stage. He climbed up before he realized exactly what he was doing. He looked around. He suddenly felt very stupid.

"Something you want?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah. I want a dance." she replied. Gabriel shook his head.

"I don't dance." he said.

"You could make an exception."

"No, I- I should just go." he said. He turned to leave, but Serena grabbed his arm.

"Please, dance with me." she pleaded.

"What about Silas?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't want Silas. I want a guy who's going to throw his laundry all over his room and not clean it for over five years." she said. Gabriel grinned.

"You're sure?"

"Positive." she told him.

"Good." Gabriel replied. He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms went to her waist. They laughed when they heard the audience start to clap for them.

"I uh, I think I'm done for the night." Serena said into the mic. People were in the audience started screaming for her to play one more song.

"One more song couldn't hurt." Gabriel said. "Besides, we need to get Addison and Dylan dancing." he reasoned.

"Very true." she said. "Fine, but after we're going for ice cream." she said.

"What about dancing?" he asked.

"Oh... good point. Well I cou-"

"NO! It's okay." Gabriel shouted suddenly. Serena grinned. _He really doesn't dance_.

"Okay, one more song." she said into the mic. Music began to play. Gabriel stepped back a little and listened. Serena began to sing.

_From the snows of Mauna Kea to the tropics down below_

_My love for all these islands runs deeper than you'll know._

Dylan and Addison began to dance.

_Your beauty is the diamonds that sparkle on the bays_

_When rays of golden moonbeams dance upon your waves._

The room was silent. Serena turned to see Gabriel. He was standing off to the side, just watching.

_Islands are meant for dreamers and lovers from afar._

_Moonlit nights and starry lights to wish upon a star._

He took a few steps towards her.

_Tonight I'll hold you in my arms and whisper I love you. _

_Islands sigh for dreamers and these islands love you too._

Addison smiled as she danced with Dylan. It was great. He was a wonderful dancer.

_From the mountains to the valleys and out beyoud the reef_

_I dream of Hawaii's islands where ohana love runs deep._

A few strands of blond hair fell into Serena's eyes. Gabriel brushed them out of the way.

_Your beauty is the people who gathered to these shores_

_With dreams and love for islands and reef where oceans roar._

_Islands are meant for dreamers and lovers from afar._

Serena smiled. Everything was.... just the way it should be.

_Moonlit nights and starry lights to wish upon a star._

_Tonight I'll hold you in my arms and whisper I love you. _

Oh man, she'd definately fallen for Gabriel. And Gabriel fell for her too.

_Islands sigh for dreamers and these islands love you too._

As for Addison and Dylan... Well, that's another story.

_Islands sigh for dreamers and these islands love you too._

The audience began to clap again. Gabriel and Serena quickly ran backstage and out of the door.

"Finally!" Addison said happily.

"No kidding." Dylan replied.

"Thanks for the dance." she said.

"No problem... Ummm, look, do you want to go out sometime?" Dylan asked, hopeful. Addison smiled.

"Definately."

---------

A/N: Short and sweet. The first song is Stealing Glances by J. Niel. The second is an Island song I found here: Okay, I don't think I'm going to end it here... maybe another chapter which is their first date... I dunno... let me know what you guys think! Thanks to my consistant reviews magical-flyingdragon and F-chan!!! I'll probably have a list of all the G-boys kids with the next chapter... I keep forgetting to put that in.. anyway.. I thought the lyrics to Stealing Glances were perfect... I was like 'ya know, the fanfic ought to be called that...', but I'm stickin' to my original title. I'll also be writing stories about the other kids, so look for those!! KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR CHAPTER 7!!!!


	7. So Sweet Love Seemed

Wedding Bells

by xak

Chapter 7

So Sweet Love Seemed

"So, what are we going to do?" Serena asked. It was Gabriel's last day home from the short break his school allowed. He would be leaving tomorrow.

"Hmmmm.... I don't know. What do you want to do?" Gabriel asked. Serena smiled.

"I want to go to Disney World, but I'll settle for the beach." she replied. Gabriel nodded and started up the car. He turned on the radio. Soft music began to play.

They pulled up the beach and Gabriel turned the car off. He got out and walked over to Serena's side. He opened the door and put out his hand. She smiled and took it.

-So sweet love seemed that April morn,

When first we kissed beside the thorn,

So strangely sweet, it was not strange

We thought that love could never change.-

He put his arm around her as they walked down the beach. The sun was setting, coloring the sky beautiful shades of orange and purple. Serena looked up and smiled at her boyfriend.

"So, will you miss me?" Serena asked.

"More than you could possibily imagine." Gabriel replied.

"I could call you everyday, ya know." she said as she grinned.

"That would be one _big_ phone bill." he told her.

"Yeah, but it would be worth it."

-But I can tell--let truth be told--

That love will change in growing old;

Though day by day is naught to see,

So delicate his motions be.-

"Will you miss me?" he asked her.

"Hmmmm..... Let me think..." she said, distorting her face in deep thought. He grinned. "Nope, not at all." she told him. He made a puppy dog face. "Okay, maybe just a little."

"Just a little?" he asked.

"Okay, I'll miss you a _lot_." Serena told him.

"Good."

-And in the end 'twill come to pass

Quite to forget what once he was,

Nor even in fancy to recall

The pleasure that was all in all.-

"That's so beautiful." Serena said as she saw the setting sun.

"Yeah." Gabriel put his arms around Serena as she leaned against him.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes." Gabriel replied. Serena sighed.

"Hey Gabe?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

-His little spring, that sweet we found,

So deep in summer floods is drowned,

I wonder, bathed in joy complete,

How love so young could be so sweet-

END WEDDING BELLS

Okie, I know, this took forever to be written, but I finally got around to it. It's short, just a finishing chapter. Thanks to my loyal reviewers! waves KEEP AN EYE FOR THE NEXT FANFIC ABOUT THE G-BOY'S KIDS!!!!

Upcoming: The Novel

I finally got this up too...

Heero & Relena Yuy- _Makenzie - 23, Dylan - 19, Serena - 16, Isaac - 14_

Duo & Hilde Maxwell- _Kylie - 24 Chloe - 23 Gabriel - 19 Devin - 18 Kyle - 15_

Trowa & Middi Barton- _Jayden - 17 Blake - 16_

Quatre & Catherine Winner- _Wyatt - 21 Erik - 19 Addison - 17_

Wufei & Sally Chang- _Jayla - 20 Cade - 18 Malik - 17 Bridget - 15_

Zechs & Lucrezia Merquise- _Silas - 25 Malcolm - 23 Cassidy - 19_


End file.
